Wings of time
by drika
Summary: She had lost hope but he appeared and saved her. He never thought he would find someone more important than his kingdom. Two different souls but waiting for one another. Rated T only to be sure. I sucks in summary, it seems more romantic than the fic itself but please read it .
1. Meeting

Hello everyone! I'm here again writing a fic about my favorite couple. I hope that you all like it! And thanks for reading it!

I don't own Escaflowne or anything related of it but this fic is my dream-like imagination =D!

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting<strong>

She was running as fast as she could think. How no one thought it strange she didn't know . A woman running in the middle of the city and the people only glanced at her strange behavior.

If it were in Kanzas she knew that someone would already have stoped her. But at least she was happy for the chance to run. If they weren't gona help at least they didn't hinder.

"_Run, run, keep running! You can do it!"_she thought hopelessly. She could hear their footsteps as the road become less crowded.

"_What I'm gona do?" _ she prayed for the Gods _"Please, help me! Whoever is listening!" _With her heart beating fast she followed her instincts, turning and running without a second thought. As she saw the forest she almost froze. For all the places she could end up it have to be a forest.

She wanted to cry. She could never imagine that her little excursion would end up like this.

"_Don't give up! Don't give up!" _ For all that matter she could pass for some crazy woman, maybe that's why no one helped her. She was sure that her dress was torn and her hair was a mess but for all ,she could care less. Her lungs ache and the scratches on her lengs and arms sting too. But she didn't stop . She was a faster runner. As a child she was a tomboy. She was glad about this but the bastards weren't given up on her!

The time passed and she dare try to look behind and so she bumped hard into something, really hard. She fell on the ground with a solid thump whilst "the something" stumbled backward.

She groaned, slowly looked up and gasped. Not only for knowing that "the something" was a man and he could be with them but he had wings and his eyes were red, deep wine red but somehow shined . She couldn't explain. All in all he exuded strength. If it were another occasion she wouldn't really mind his presence but now it frightened her even more.

Looking at her he saw how her eyes widened and she started to tremble. He knew he was a demon but to look like that with his mere presence was upsetting.

She didn't even have the time to say something as the sound of someone approaching made them turn their have towards the other men.

"Haha, don't be afraid little girl . We will take good care of you, _really_ good c…" The obscure man didn't finish because he saw the creature behind the girl.

"By Demons! A draconian!" he said as he unsheathed his sword.

A look of disdain outlined in the draconian face.

As the others neared they too unsheathed their swords cursing . The girl crept back afraid and almost touched the man behind her.

"Men ,let's finish this demon and enjoy the night" The disgusted men laughed .

Getting up the girl said "He doesn't have anything with it! Leave us alone!"She was glad that her voice sounded firm because she felt far from it.

After the girl speech the man behind her frowned and she could feel his fixed stare at her back.

The situation was dire. _"What now?"_ thought the only woman in the clearing.

"Shut up ,you worthless whore! You are giving me much trouble, you better prepare yourself!" The leader of the pursuers said.

The frightened girl gasped and took two steps backwards and as she did it her back touched the strong chest of the man behind her. She felt the tension and heat that emanated from him.

He was angry , truly and irrevocably angry. Those men didn't know with who they were messing. And the fact that they were after the scared girl only worsened his mood.

In the blind of one eye the fight started, she couldn't move. Even thought she wanted to go as far as from that place she didn't even blinked. The draconian was amazing, he's fast and strong. He emanated a heavy and aggressive air but she wasn't afraid of him. For as crazy as it seems .

When all was over the man was breathing heavy and blood could be seen in his clothes.

"Are you okay?" Her savior asked. During the fight he protected her,defend her with his wings while the other men tried to catch her. She noticed that one of his wings was bruised and bleeding. And asked the same question.

"Yes but what about you?" She asked as she stood up.

"Don't come near me." He said authoritatively but got dizzy and knelt on the lawn. He felt sick,

even since he decided to move away from his men he felt weird , he couldn't think on a time that he had such a fever.

Ignoring his order the girl put her hand on his forehead and exclaimed: " You are burning! Let's go to a healer." As she was helping him to get up he said: "I can't go… my wings…"

He felt weak , he only wanted to lay down and rest but he would never allow this. He's a warrior and frailties weren't allowed.

Now the girl only had one thing in mind. _Get the hell out of this place_. _That's what I'm gona do!_

So our hero and our sweet protagonist walked out of the clearing and into the unknown forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my friends! I wanted to write a oneshot but it seems that it will have more than 2 chapters but this fiction won't be long. I don't have the time right now and I'm challenge myself in write it until the end and not postpone it like I'm doing with my other fictions. <strong>

**All the critical are welcome as long as you respect me. **

**And like always I tried my best but I may have misspelling and other mistakes , so please don't flame me. **

**Hugs and kisses! Until next time .**


	2. Knowing you

**Knowing you**

The draconian and the girl end up in a small hut with no room. As he was sick she placed him on the only bed available and he almost fainted. She used bandages she found in the drawer to try to stop the bleeding and made a makeshift bandage on his wing. He slept deeply.

"It seems that the fever finally dropped." She said relieved. It felt like hours that she was nursing him.

Now that all the tension was leaving her she felt her eyes fill with tears. With everything that happened she knew she was lucky to have found this unknown man and that he had helped her.  
>She looked at him, with only one of his wings out and sloppy dressing, she still found him exotic. His wings were magnificent as an angel and she lightly ran a hand on his wing.<p>

She was tired, everything was suddenly taken on her body. She looked around and saw that in front of the fireplace that she had hastily lit hours before there was a carpet and moved to it.

_"__Better than nothing."_ She thought.

The place was simple and there was virtually no utensils just the essentials to live but she was grateful to have found the place. She just hoped that the owner wouldn't be too upset with her for having entered without permission. And this was her last thought as she drifted to sleep.

The draconian woke up in the middle of the night. He felt better, much better. When he tried to raise a piece of cloth fell on his lap. He held it and looked around. At first he didn't understand where he was but in time he recalled the previous events and stared at the girl asleep on the floor. After a few minutes, he raised and walked toward her.

"She looks innocent and so beautiful ... like a forest nymph would be..." Her golden hair lit up by the firelight, her white porcelain skin. He had never seen the fanciful creatures but he thought that by the tales they should be as beautiful as she was.

And she was naive, he was sure. _How could she__sleep__in the presence of__a stranger,__so vulnerable__?_

As he observed her he realized that she's shaking a little, he looked at the fireplace and the fire was still on but she was still cold. He pondered for a few seconds what to do, looked around and sighed. With no option he raised carrying her with him and placed her on the bed and then laid down with her spreading his wing and covering them with it. He only hoped that the girl wouldn't get scared with his attitude. There weren't blankets and he couldn't let her sleep on the floor. And away from the fireplace she would feel much colder. It was the only option he just hoped that she saw the same way as him and he went back to sleep.

When they woke up in the morning they had similar reactions.

The man woke up first and got tense feeling that he wasn't alone but almost instantly relaxed when he looked at the girl.

She in turn woke up disoriented but when she realized that she wasn't alone got tense and looked at him with wide eyes.

He awkwardly said with his husky voice: "Good morning ... "

She blinked several times and responded: "Good morning ..." she frowned and still looking at him asked : "How I came here?" "I mean ... I don't remember ..." he interrupted her and made a quick explanation of what happened. She looked at him without saying anything until she looked away and said: "Thank you ... I mean for everything .."

Seeing that the situation was contoured and not thinking that he deserved many acknowledgement .He got up and said: " I'll see where we are. We can't stay here" and as he was going toward the door she stopped him.

"Wait! Please wait! "

He turned raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Is that …well ... what's your name? My name is Hitomi. "

She was embarrassed. She was sitting on the bed and with him looking questioningly at her she felt uncomfortable.

Seeing the girl's discomfort, he suddenly got embarrassed and looked away. If the situation was strange for him he could imagine how confusing it was for her.

"My apologizes, milady. My name is Van." Remembering his manners Van made a little bow but without approaching her. He didn't want to scare her and everything was already too strange.

She smiled realizing his disconcerted way .

"Van, nice to meet you and thank you. If it wasn't for you ... well, I don't even want to think. "She said to him with gratitude.

He just nodded and leaved the cabin.

Not far from the entrance he noticed a small dagger stuck in the ground. So that was why he felt they were safe he should thank his little companion for it. He crouched to better analyze the barrier that held the dagger. It was something simple but with relative power. The presence was barely noticeable, using the elements of nature to hide its essence. She had protected and took care of him when he was incapacitated . The girl gained a new respect in Van opinion, adding this to the fact that she had not run away from his demonic nature. He was indebted to her.

He did a scan nearby noticing the limits of the barrier and the surrounding area. He picked up some fruit and went back to the cabin.

When he entered a smell of fresh bread came into his nostrils.

Hitomi happily welcomed him.

"Welcome back. Have you found something?" she didn't know what he was really looking forward to find but she wanted to make small talk with her unknown companion.

"Uh .. yes" He said as he put the fruit on the table. He wasn't very used to this kind of greeting. Usually it was his advisers or his soldiery settling firmly or bowing. The one that was less formal and more like a sister still used an honorific to talk to him.

When he said nothing she continued as nothing had happened.

"I just hope that our host doesn't get too angry. I took the liberty of preparing something "she said as she put the bread on the table and arranged her meager utensils.

"I don't think it will bother him. It's not like we are stealing something." He said making a mental note to leave some money before their departure.

It was strange for ether of them to have a complete unknown person to share time. As they started eating no words was being exchanged and it started to unnerved her.

_They should find something to talk about_ ,that if they could talk because as she looked at him she saw that Van wasn't making an inviting face. They were familiarized to have unknown and uncommon persons around them to meet and being acquaintances but they didn't really need to talk, every time was only for the sake of the costumes.

She started saying whatever was in her mind as she didn't know him and he made no attempts to talk.

"So Van, how old are you?" _It's a easy question, right? You don't have to glare at me!_

He looked at her for much more time than needed and said: " Sixteen years old."

"Oh, really? You don't seem like it. I'm fourteen by the way" and she friendly smiled at him ignoring the weird look he was giving her.

And the evening went by like it with the young girl asking him questions and him giving small if not one word answers.

Van found her fun and it was something new for him. To have someone to talk without all the interest that usually linger behind. He usually avoided to prolong his presence with women so that wouldn't be a place for rumors. But with her it was different she was trying to make small talk he could say but his answers or the lack of them unnerved her and even angered her. He found it amusing that she would often looked at him with a weird bright in her eyes like she wanted to slap him but in on second she would stop and ask him another silly question. _Was she playing a game with me? _

Hitomi was happy and annoyed at the same time if it was possible. She felt like she could talk about everything with him. She didn't have to omit or think twice about what to say. Didn't have to choose what was proper or not to say or how she should act. She simply could talk about what she wanted and he listened. She watched as he paid attention to her words and it was something new. She even asked about weapons to test his reaction and he said nothing, he had laughed when she told him that as a child she had hit her brother with a wooden sword. When he laughed she found that he wasn't a scary and sulking person but he would close himself almost immediately. And it annoyed her. _Couldn't him choose what he would be?_ But she refused to give up she would try to talk to him and made him smile and even laugh because she felt that he was refusing to open up to her because they didn't know each other. _But if they don't talk how would they became friends?_ It was confusing, he was confusing but she didn't mind.

"So, your family is here? Why were you alone in the woods? "He asked out of the blue and avoided using the word persecuted because he didn't want to remember the bastards.

His question was so suddenly that she was about to put a piece of bread into her mouth and she stopped middle way. She looked at him surprised and blinked several times before she could responding him. She was silent for a while as to recap the events.

"Actually, we were going to Barasan. My brother and I. But ... we had a setback. My brother had a commitment in the capital so he had to go first. Renji ,my childhood friend, and I would soon follow so everything was settled. "She seemed distant as if what happened in less than a day was hard to remember.

She didn't want to have to start to lie to him. She was starting to like their conversation or should she say her attempts. She didn't want to have to suspect about his intentions but as her friend would say it's better play safe than sorry.

"Well ... in short, I was bored and wanted to see the city. I run off to take a walk by the market. And when I was passing, I saw a very suspicious group near an alley. I pretended I hadn't noticed anything but as you know I think I haven't pretend that well ... "she grimaced.

"They chased me and the rest you know ..."

When he said nothing she looked at him and was surprised to see that he had his eyes narrowed staring at her.

"Uh .. Van? Is something wrong? "

He shaked his head as if to get out of his stupor and said: "No, nothing. So it was because of your irresponsibility that it happened? "

She felt as if he had slapped her in the face. The question was asked so rudely. The tone he had used was upsetting as if she had done the stupidest thing he could think of.

"Well ... it wasn't like I could guess what would happen and just because I saw them it was no reason to be persecuted!" She said trying not to get angry . She knew it wasn't the clevest thing she had done in her life but she had never wanted it.

"Even so, from the beginning it was for futile reasons." Van was trying to not show how upset he was.

_Doesn't she__ realize __the risk she was in?_

She frowned and looked angry . _What __got into him__?_ She opened her mouth to say something but then closed. Looking into his eyes she saw that they were severe and with a strange color. _Were these __sapphires__? __Burgundy?_ She couldn't understand , it was so confusing. Until a thought invaded her. It was because of her, his was concerned for her.

She manage to give a slight smile and said: "Don't worry, I won't do something like that so soon."

"I really hope you won't do that anymore." He said emphasizing the words.

_He__'__s impossible!_ They barely knew each other and he already wanted to boss her around ! By the Gods! And she was trying to be kind and understanding but he was too much! She took into account the fact that he has saved her and took a deep breath to calm down.

They ate in silence until Hitomi wanted to improve the climate and asked another innocent question but it was about his family.  
>Van replied curtly, saying that he didn't have anyone else just a childhood friend. She apologized and he said that it had been years and that it didn't matter anymore.<p>

"For me it had been years ago too but I still care. I think it's the same for you. " That got Van attention, _Hasn't she __said __that she had __a brother__?_

"When I was little and my parents were still alive. My mother in particular, I remember very well ... She was so kind. She would always tell me how much she loved me. " Her eyes were full of tears but she didn't want to cry not in front of a unknown person.

"You know, I was with her when they arrived ... From the beginning, I believe ... "swallowing she closed her eyes.

Van had to strain his ears to hear because she began to whisper as if afraid that someone else would hear her.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this ... I better stop bodering you." She said wiping the tears that she could no longer hold.

To remember her mother in a situation like this was horrible. If she were at home she could go to her room and cry and even waste the rest of the evening in the room . No one would bother her but here in that place with him she couldn't say about that day. She had vowed not to say about that day.

He was beside her now , holding her hand and stroking it gently. _How can this be__? He is s__o gentle __in a minute __and annoying in __the other?_

"You can tell me whatever you want. You are safe with me. " He said looking at her emerald eyes. He could see the sadness emanating from its depths.

She gave him a grateful smile but said nothing. She couldn't share what happened that night and he didn't force her to say anything ether. They resumed their day in resting and nursing because Van's wound wasn't healed.

And after two days in the hut that Hitomi insisted in helping him saying that it was her fault that he got hurt. Van's wound was practically healed and they decided to return to the city.

When they arrive at the city all they saw were debris and bodies everywhere. They slowly walked with bile in theirs mouths. An unbearable smell invaded theirs noses and images out of a nightmare were plain in the slight.

Everything was ruined nothing was whole. Van didn't want for Hitomi to see it because it was something that no one should see, even more her, being a young woman. But fate never acts as we hope and he watched how the whole massacre already registered in her memory, in her every soul.

Hitomi wandered the ruins and as she couldn't support the slight she vomited a few meters of an amputated limb of some unlucky man. When she ended she heard a small sweet voice which contrasted with all the destruction. Looking around she found the owner of that voice. A girl a little over seven years was calling her mother. She came over to her . The girl couldn't be saved Hitomi knew when she saw that in the child's body was inserted a piece of wood that crossed in her stomach and her blood has colored all her clothes. The girl was pale but managed a smile when she saw Hitomi.

"Mom? I knew you would come if I called " She coughed spitting a little more of her vital fluid.

"Yes, I'm here my little one." Hitomi said, trying to hold back the tears.

The girl kept smiling and rouse her hand to caress Hitomi's face.

"Don't cry ... we'll be together ..."

"Of course, just stay with me."

The girl gave one last smile before departing and Hitomi was thrown into despair.

She shaked the girl and said: "Come on, wake up! Be with me! "

"I'll give you a doll. I will give you anything! Please open your eyes! Wake up! Wake Up! "

Van in the distance closed his eyes and made a little prayer for all the dead of that place. For the girl who left the world so young.

When he approached Hitomi she was silent swinging the bloodied girl in her arms. He knew she's in shock he slowly embraced her and said as softly as he could manage for her to let go of the child.

They needed to get out of there as soon as possible . Whoever was the atrocious of the genocide could return or some authority would question them about the incident because they were the only survives.

Along the way Hitomi was conscious of Van's look of concern, the long walk they did, the rest that they took but it all seemed like a movie. Like everything was happening to someone else and she was watching from a distance while staying near at the same time.

He couldn't do anything for her. He tried to make small talk but she just looked at him. He could only wait beside her until she returned to him, until the shock passed and he would be at her side to comfort her.

When night fell and they were preparing to sleep, after all the silence of Hitomi, Van was surprised when she started to talk . She was shaking as she called him. She regreted everything she did and apologized for not answering. He calmly said: "it's okay Hitomi,it's okay everything is fine."

He hugged her to give some comfort but he had no words to relieve what she had seen. It was the hardest and sad reality that she could have seen. His land was once attacked the same way and it was what happened in war.

"Van.."

"I didn't even know what to call her, Van! I will never know her name, her history, what she liked! Nothing! I know nothing! Neither her name! I couldn't even say her name ... " Hitomi cried uncontrollably.

After some time of tears and words of comfort. When Van realized that her breathing was even . He thought that Hitomi was sleeping and tried to leaver her alone to rest.

"Van ?"

"Yes?" He said surprised that she was awake.

"Just let me stay that way for a moment, please."

"Of course as long as you wish." And he huged her more thighty . She nestled in him and slept. He remained alert until eventually he also fell asleep during the night.

After three days of traveling through the woods they find a caravan at Billard Road. As Van hoped, they would have more luck finding a more comfortable and fast means of transportation to get to Fanelia. He had not discussed his plans with Hitomi but he was certain that he could easily convince her that to go to Fanelia was the most logical even if he had not said a word about who he was. From there he would provide a more secure means for her return to Kanzas. In their previous conversation she said that she was from Kanzas one of the most rich countries of Gaea, known for its fine, rare and expensive jewelry . They have the largest amount of mines of precious stones.

They saw a caravan and tried their lucky because they need the ride until at least Arzas.

"I see ,we have a very young couple here" said the owner of the caravan looking suspiciously at them.

"Actually, sir, he's my brother." Said Hitomi which gained the attention of Van and the old man.

"Brother, you say? You should have thought of better excuse. You are like water and wine. " he said and laughed.

"You got it wrong. He's my brother because he's to marry my sister Yukari. With what happened in the town south of here. I'm sure you know about it ,we got separated and we couldn't find a way to get home. So we need to get to Fanelia, my sister is smart and I'm sure that's where she's going. "

After hearing Van discuss with the old man she decided to intrude in their conversation even thought she knew that men didn't like it.

Scratching his beard thoughtfully, he looked at them. V_ery suspicious_. But the girl deserved credit. She spoke with conviction as if her sister was really smart. At the end he decided to welcome the strangers. He was doubtful that they were thieves. _Maybe some __couple__ eloping? __But they __don't behave __like that ..__Very strange__..._

The journey resulted in quieted nights with comfort and days with working. Hitomi helped the women with the cooking and washing the dishes and clothes as Van helped carrying the products, tying the tents and making wakefulness. But when they were crossing the border of the city they were attacked.

The first guard fell with a straight cut in his throat before he could utter a following were more fortunate and gradually the clearing was filled with the sounds of battle. Who was asleep woke, opening their huts to come face to face with armed men invading the camp. The men quickly took their swords and joined the others. The women huddled in one of the cabins with some men to protect them.

Hitomi was scared. _Where is Van?_ They weren't safe there. The way one of the men was looking at them was terrifying. Something was wrong she was sure. Of the three men who were protecting them, two were on alert, watching everything that was going around but one of them had a weird look in his face. He seemed strangely calm as if everything were normal.  
>When the sound of a grunt and swords entered the hut Hitomi looked at one of her traveling companions an old lady which she had befriended. She was very smart and perceptive and in that moment the two looked at each other and realized that they had the same feeling of distrust.<br>Hitomi quickly opened the tent and saw that there were only two of the men who protected them and they were fighting each other. Quickly she returned and told : " We have to separate! We aren't safe here. " The other lady ratified what Hitomi said seeing that many were in doubt about following the new companion.

When they finally formed groups and were leaving the clearing, sneaking out of the tent to the rear overlooking the forest, the traitor entered the hut and took one of the women as bait.  
>Fortunately most had already fled but the last group led by Hitomi wasn't so lucky.<p>

And when the men were faced with the incident they were forced to drop their weapons or the hostages would die.

Van and Hitomi looked at each other and he felt relieved . _A__t least __she was okay._  
>As they looked the traitor noticed it and throwed the woman who he had caught to one of his partners. Who by then had already tied most of the men.<p>

When Van saw the man advancing to Hitomi he exclaimed: "No!"

She was startled and looked around to come face to face with the unfortunate traitor.  
>He stroked her cheek and said: "Well, well what we have here... So soft ... A beauty like this shouldn't be to only one. Don't you think? " He said as he looked straight at Van.<p>

Van angered got up and ran toward them even with the robbers trying to grab him he managed to evade them and even hit a kick on the bastard that was grabbing Hitomi.

It was an opportunity to escape Hitomi knew it but the clearing was surrounded by robbers as she looked around without hope. And when she heard a growl and as she turned she saw the traitor with his foot upon Van's stomach.

"Please don't!" She ran to him and crouched trying to protect him.

"What are you doing ?! Go away! "Said Van bewildered.

"To where ?!" she replied trying to lift him.

The traitor pulled her and put an harm around her waist to hold her.

"So the two lovebirds think they can ignore me, no?" He said licking Hitomi's ear while tightened his hold pressing his body at her and looking straight at Van as to provoke him.

The promise of revenge and death was written in Van's eyes. He wouldn't let that bastard hurt Hitomi. His eyes were like coals in the fire, penetrating and piercing the burglar but it was all he could do at the time.

Hitomi unsuccessful tried to free herself the man was was disgusting. His hands were advancing on her dress deliberately moving in her womb and all this in front of Van.

She started crying she was embarrassed. She felt fear and when she looked at Van she saw his anger and contempt. He was a fierce warrior she realized it and his gaze was scary. But that gave her the strength she needed and she could bear it because he would save her. With renewed hope given from Van she tried again to free herself thrashing furiously. The traitor seeing her grudge throwed her on the floor and gave her a kick . Then he raised her pulling her hair and punched her in the stomach. Before she fainted she gave one last look at Van's direction.

Van was being bound and gagged as he saw when she looked at him one last time before passing out. _The bastards ! I will kill every one of them! I swear!_

Amid the confusion the animals fled, some women were kidnapped and some men were killed.

No one knew whence they came but they were quick. Including using geko men to work they seemed prepared. They abducted the women and stole the products.

And strangely enough after they bind the men and took what they wanted from the camp they left.

They didn't kill anyone else, simply left. That left Van with a terrible his release, he turned to track the bastards he wouldn't lose even a second more in that place.

"Where are you going ,young man?" Said the Master of the Carvana. He looked at Van with sadness not suspicion this time.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'll save her! " And resumed to walk again.

"It won't do you any good. It always happen, you can't do anything. They appear and go but we continue. What they get is lost. "

In a flash Van turned and took the old man by the collar lifting him from the ground and speaking very close to his face: "You used us as bait! Do you really think I will let you live after you tell me this? "He said without shouting but his voice was thick as gravel.

"Leave him alone." said one of the men with a sword pointed at Va's back.

"All of you knew? Is that what you're telling me? "Dropping the old man Van looked around.

"We don't have the strength to fight them but still are going to try to save our wives and daughters."said a man away from them.

"This old man already lost everything but we don't."said another approaching.

"It's better that she's alive and well or the Gods protect you because if something happened to her you will pay me."He said looking at his two former travel partners who were frightened by his appearance.

His anger emanated from him like waves his hard and stern stare spoke only one language, death. Nothing would stop him, it was clear to all those around him. They were formulating a plan to harass the bandits and rescue the women.

Hitomi woke up in a dark, damp place. The sound of a leak was the only noise she heard and she felt sore. She looked around and saw nothing.  
><em>Where am I?<em> She didn't want to imagine the horrors that were to come but her mind recalled the events of days ago when she ran from burglars before finding Van. Would he save her again? But how would he knows where she was?

At this time she heard a whisper and she remained still trying to listen better. It was a crying, someone was crying.

"Hello, is anyone there?" she seemed stupid asking this question but the one crying was oblivious to her presence.  
>The noise stopped instantly. <em>Great, now nothing ..<em>

She felt something touch her hand and ran up her arm and she screamed.

Van was walking through the woods, tracking the bastards out was easier than he had were all drinking and celebrating their achievements. After four days looking for them Van's anger had been cooked and boiled. He was more than ready to give these bastards what they deserved.

After his sign all his companions attacked and he had only one thought: Rescue Hitomi.

The plan had worked and the women were saved. While Van and the men distracted and finish off the bastards another group was tasked to lead the women to when Van came to the women's group he couldn't find Hitomi. Worried, he asked the women that were saved about Hitomi but no one have been trapped with her. _Hitomi, where are you?_

Hitomi become used to the routine of the meals. After 4 days in the damp and cold cell she began to miss the nights in Kanzas. The days she didn't have to worry if she had food or would receive beating like now only depending on the mood of her jailer. If she could count on a positive point in her situation was that the traitor had never appeared and her jailers in the rare times she saw theirs faces showed no interest in her. Her cellmate who was five, she discovered on the first day she arrived there with a start that made her cry and receive a beating as her first gift in that place.

She quickly learned that everything that was said in that place you had to pay a price. Nothing is for free and they have happiness in silence people with physical pain.

But back to her companion he was sweet, kind and irrevocably terrified. At first he said nothing but when he saw her during the day, where the place was lit by the sun's rays he seemed to break down. He told her later that for a moment he thought that she was his mother because she also had blond hair although more lighter than Hitomi's. From there they formed a friendship. They didn't talk much but she tried to distract them with stories and tales that Hitomi remembered, of course all told in whispers and gestures. But as every child he was imaginative leaving little work for her.  
>She also thought of Van. Would he come to save her? Or thought it was too much trouble?<p>

She knew that they didn't know much about each other but she still wanted to believe in him. She also thought of Renji thinking about how would he be if he would now be in Kanzas saying to her brother what happened or that she was dead? Lookin behind about the attack on that city it was plausible enought to think the worst. She sighed, there was nothing she could do and that was heartbreaking. Not an idea of escape came to her, nothing. Of the few times that the cell was opened they saw the worst and just to thinking about it scared her out of her wits she dreaded the door opening again.

Van couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe. She wasn't there. They took her somewhere else saying that she was something of value. _Bastards!_

And the only useful thing that the wretched geko man said before dying was that they came from the north. They, who had no name and no right place. They bought the people and didn't accept questions.

With little to go but with determination he decided to use his wings, his demonic blood would come in handy now. The walk would take much longer and certainly he would lose track of the kidnappers.

He flew continuously, looking for anything that seemed out of place. Something would appear this kind of signals always showed. He wasn't a draconian for nothing. He seldom liked to be different but that night was one of those rare occasions.  
>He spotted an airship in the distance, heading toward the east but strangely not avoiding the mountains but moving toward them. He decided to follow and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw another airship, a Zaibach airship make contact with this.<br>His plan was to invade the site and save Hitomi it was a simple plan but with this new arrival he would have to wait until the airship flew alone.

Van couldn't handle a warship of Zaibach alone.

He rested on a tree until the two airships parted and followed its own course. He was sure he hadn't much time as he followed and flew over the ship.

The guard on top was alone looking around for any danger unsuspecting that the danger would come from above. He collected his wings and drove down like a first victim was this unaware guard that never expected a thing. Every soldier who appeared next was more a body that joined the ground he didn't let anything stop him. He would end everyone there if necessary. With this determination Van reached Hitomi's cell. For a moment he didn't recognize her. He only saw a girl with a bruised face and her now short messy hair, curled up on the floor. _How could they have done this to her? How dare they do this?_ He wished that he could go back and finish off their lives once again. But instead he opened the cell and when he drew her close he saw that she was hugging a child. She was alive that was his first priority and was good enough for him at least for now. Taking her in his arms he lifted her and walked toward the exit. Spreading his wings and flying he took them far away.

When Hitomi awoke she heard Chid, her little cellmate. He was calling her name or better screaming her name. What horrors would they have to face now?  
>Opening her eyes she struggled to get up and barely notices Micha's eyes that followed her. She wobbly got out of the tent she didn't recognized her surroundings and couldn't understand where she was but she would worry about that at another time.<p>

Chid was struggling as werewolf held him, trying to calm him. But he didn't believe anyone, not before seeing Hitomi. She was the only one he could count.

"Chid .." when the were wolf heard the soft whisper he turned around as he did it Chid saw Hitomi on the ground and at first he froze but with a new surge of strength he started to struggle until the werewolf let go of him.

They didn't realize that their little scene drew the attention of the village of were-wolves. Not only the despair of the child but the appearance of the young girl left them intrigued. She was naked from up to the waist, only the bandages around her torso preserved her from preying eyes. She wasn't indecent nothing could be seeing but what would have occurred to her to be so hurt? And the boy who was so attached to her? What story would they have?

Hitomi thought she had crouched but actually had collapsed in the ground with her knees on the grass and as she reached out to Chid he rushed to meet her and gave her a bear hug. She smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

Van that was talking to Rum saw the whole scene and frowning at her appearance he walked towards Hitomi. He had expressly commanded Micha to take care of Hitomi very careful.

Chid, seeing the state of his friend, turned away and said: " You're hot."

At this point Micha approached and lifted Hitomi off the ground. Telling the boy: "Come with me boy, if you want to stand by her side." And he followed her without question.

When Van reached the tent he without delay questioned Micha about what happened. She simply replied: "Not much, my lord. She woke as if someone had called her and went to the boy. I suppose it's her son? "She said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Of course not! She's too young for that! "He said bewildered.

"Not of blood, in fact" she continued looking at Chid as he held Hitomi's hand while she slept.

After frowning at Micha and seeing Hitomi asleep Van decided to make guard outside of her tent.

Hitomi woke in the mornig with her head hurting and her throat dry. Child as expected was sleeping at a couch next to her.

"Good moring. How are you feeling?" asked Micha making her presence known.

"Thirsty…" Hitomi looked wary at her. She seemed nice but no one could be trusted until she knew what's going on.

"I see. Here drink this it will help you." She gave her a drink that had some herbs mixed with water that gave a tasty flavor and helped the body.

"Thank you." Said Hitomi after drinking everything.

"I know that you have many questions young lady and I'm ready to give you answers."

Hitomi thought about her words trying to gauge the veracity of them and finally said: "Where am I?"

"You are at our, the wolf people of the north group caravan. We are merchants ,we sell all kind of goods." She add more information seeing the hesitation of the girl.

Hitomi didn't know what to do with this information. Would they sell her and Chid? But the women was being kind. Or was it a way to make sure that she was well feed and with good healthy as she would be worth more coins?

Seeing the girl's discomfort Micha said: "Would you like to talk to lor… to Van?"

Hearing Van's name she almost panicked. Was he with them? Was he cought too? or... He didn't came to save her but to sell her? She started to get up as Micha placed a hand in her shoulder.

"We mean no harm to you girl. We are friendly people. Lord.. I mean Van brought you and we are his friends and as you are his friend too you are welcomed here."

"And of course your little child too." She add in one after thought.

With these Hitomi was more at easy. So Van saved her again? Could she start to believe in the good of the world again? Could or should she? She thought as she started to cry.

Micha offered her shoulder and said nothing. Whatever the girl suffered at least here in their caravan she would be safe.

As the lunch time arrived she was allowed to leave the tent as her injuries wasn't life threatening. Most of all she was only bruised and sore. She looked at Child who didn't leave her side as long as he woke.

He was traumatized she could see it and at least for him she should be strong. She had to show him that not everything were like that awful place even if she didn't have that same happiness and feeling as she had before.

Who knows how much time he was there? She only was for a few days but it felt like years.

"Chid, how about we lunch with the others?" she said patting his head.

He looked afraid at her. "But Hitomi… they…"

"It's okay. They won't hurt us. We were rescued." She took his small hand in hers as she strode to the table that was crowed with the wolf people.

As they neared them a silence took place. Micha that was following them out of the tent said: "What are you doing? That's how you welcomed our guest?"

As the people made space for them to sit and said a few sorrys Hitomi politely smiled and said it was okay . She urged Chid to say the same. He needed to open up again.

She only saw Van in the evening when she was alone looking at nothing and everything at the same time sitting in one huge stone in the clearing. She managed to convince Chid to play with the others children as long as she was near them.

So she was alone looking at them when Van approached her.

"How are you feeling?" as he said it Hitomi flinched she didn't hear his approximation.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scary you."

"It's fine don't worry." And she said nothing she only returned to look at the sky. Even the children play didn't seem to catch her attention.

Van felt guilt whatever had happened it had changed her. They didn't pass much time together but the little he knew she wasn't as silent as she was now.

"I'm sorry Hitomi. I know it don't change anything but at least you should know that I would do everything in my power to change what happened."

She looked at him surprised at his words. _What's him talking about?_

"You have nothing to apologize Van, I should be thanking you instead. You saved me again. You saved us from them that is all that matters."

"So, thank you. You really are my knight in shining armor." She said trying to lighten the mood. She was being too depressed and he was blaming himself she couldn't allowed this.

Van could see that her smile didn't really reached her eyes. But he didn't know what to do for her. And it was his fault. If he had been more strong to protect her nothing would had happened.

"You know Van, you will hate me. If you knew what I'm thinking now. You would surely hate me."

That brought him from his self blaming words. "What do you mean? I would never hate you." And for weirder that the words were Van felt the truth behind them.

"You say it because you don't know...So, what if you knew that I want to give up? That I only wan to sleep and not wake anymore? If a could...I..." she sighed and lokked at him. "You would know that you had wasted your time and risked your life for nothing. Well… at least not for nothing you saved Child too." She said as she looked at the small child playing. He was smiling he finally was starting to open up a little.

Van saw her putting herself off the time like she was talking about another person. She was hurt he knew it, not only physically hurt but also psychologically.

"Forget it Van. You don't have to do anything. I'm overtaken things." She said to him. He seems like the kind of person that would take every fault in his account.

"Hitomi … I.." Van wasn't able to finish as she came down of her rock. And started to walk way. Should he follow her?

Hitomi turned around and said: "Aren't you coming, Van?"

That was all the invitation he needed.

As the time passed Hitomi discovered that they were going to Freid. Her little friend was more friendly towards the others but still more uneasy around adults than children. When he heard about it he became much livelier but she needed to talk to Van . He wanted to go to Fanelia but she wanted to bring her little friend safely home.

"So Van, you were here." She said seeing him making swift motions with his swords. Like always Van was training. After what happened he knew he was lacking in his training.

Stopping he looked at her. She seemed better she didn't have that heavy atmosphere around her and she seemed more at ease too. He was glad and it was refreshing to have her friendly ways returning.

"Yes, Hitomi. What is it?"

"Well, I want to go to Godashim." She decided to be direct and looked with expectation at him.

"Godashim? Why there? I thought you would want to go to Kanzas. Didn't your family live there?"

"Yes but it's for Child. He lives there."

"I see. Well, so we leave to Godashim." Van merely said.

"Unh? It's like that? Won't you refuse?" said Hitomi a little off balance. She expected he would say something or even complain.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. I thought you wanted to go to Fanelia so…"

"I still want but I want to bring the child back to his parents too." He said as a matter of fact.

And with this after Van explained to Rum about Chid's circumstances. The group diverted their course and left for Godashim. To them it was a good place because the trade was varied.

As they walked on the crowed streets of the city with Van and some of the wolf man escorting them Hitomi and Chid talked merrily.

"Hitomi! Hitomi! I will see my parents, won't I?" said Child excited.

Hitomi laughed a little and said: "Of course, you will."

As they walked in the crowed streets of Godashim a lonely darkly clothed figure looked sorely at them.

It was easy to find Chid's parents as they were the king and queen of the country. The difficult part was to explain how they had their child in their care.

Upon arriving at the palace they were immediately thrown in the prison.

"Again, I'm in a cell. Should I start to get used to it?" she sighed tired.

"After they talk with Chid we will be freed." Said Van calmly. He was sitting on the edge of the cell like nothing bothered him.

"Either way we don't have a choice." She was glad that they succefully brought Child home but this place reminded her of bad memories.

Voris approached their cell and freed them. He apologized for their rudeness and offered rooms for them. After bathing and eating they were invited to meet the monarchs.

Van gave them a short explanation of how everything happened and the king offered his palace for their stay at the country.

After some days in the palace when the return of Chid was bein celebrated the dark figure appeared in front of Hitomi as she was in the palace garden.

She was distracted watching the flowers and feeling its sweet he neared her she turned sharply around.

"Who is there?" when she saw the dark figure she was ready to run but his voice stopped her.

"It's been a while, Hitomi-sama." said the strange person quietely.

Hitomi took much time to say anything, the voice was familiar but she couldn't belive it. He was different much different and his coat didin't help either.

"Renji?! Is that you?" He heard his name and confirmed that it was him but his mind was focused in her. Something happened he could tell. The air about her, her hair that was a beautiful cascade of honey was short and somehow irregular and the hard stare she first gave him he didn't remember her like that. These weren't her reactions.

She felt happy for finally she meet someone like family after so many time far way from them she didin't know how much she truly missed them.

As she was given him a fierce hug she started to cry and Renji returned her hug. He had been lost without her. The dread of never find her, never saw her face he almost couldn't bear. He followed any signs that he could find, always praying for the Goddess for her safety. He was powerless to protec her and it was a blessing to have found her in the streets in that day.

When they returned to the palace she explaned that Renji was her friend and Mahad offered a tansportation to Kanzas and that include a large group of guards.

"Are you really going, Hitomi?" said Chid hugging her legs.

"Yes, I'm."

"Don't leave me!" he said with tears in his eyes and tightened his hug. She looked around and saw that Marlene was giving her a sad look.

"Chid, even if we aren't physically together we will always be together here." she said as she touched his chest with her hand indicating his heart.

"And you know? My brother is alone. I have to go to him. You understand, right?" as she said it his eyes grew huge and he slowly let go of her. He couldn't let her brother be alone he knew how bad it was but he would miss her.

She crouched at his level, gave him a peck in the cheek and hugged him.

"I'll miss you too." she would really miss her little friend his warm and kind ways. And with eyes full of tears she let him go.

As for Van he meet him while she was walking towards the ship. She wanted to talk to him in private so she asked Renji to wait outside.

"Van..." she said nearing him.

"So, you are really going?" he said with his serious and heavy voice.

"Yes, remeber about Renji? He's my childhood friend. The king offered us a ride to Kanzas." she was looking mindfully at him she didn't want to appear ungratefull.

"I'm happy for you, Hitomi. You'll be finally at home."And Van really was glad. He would miss her sweet ways but he was pleased in knowing that she would be safe and protected at her home.

"Van, thank you very much for everything. You virtually was my knight." saying this words now she blushed a little it was diferent than the other time. Now she mean it and it wasn't for ease any uncomfortable situation.

"I want to give you this." and she took off her necklace.

"This was a gift of my grandmother. It'll help you, I'm sure." as she neared him, he put a lightly hand on hers.

"You are the one who need it Hitomi."

"There's a history to this necklace, Van. My grandmother said that it choose its owner and it's choose me in the moment that I was born. And that's one of the reasons that I want you to keep it." and she blushed again a little more deep now.

"I never thought that I would meet you. When I leaved my room in that day I never imagined what all that would happen. But I'm glad that I... that we bumped at each other" she smiled at this part.

"You are a friend that came out of nowhere but someone that I want to meet again. I'm sure if you have it we'll meet again. And I'll have assurance that you're safe. So please, keep it for me at least until we meet again." she finished looking at the ground she didn't know how he would react at this.

Van looked at her astonished. Did she like him that much? His friendship was that important? She's a good companion to him in their time together and he didn't mind having her near him. She's less annoying than his adopted sister and much better than that digger ladies. Even if he didn't want to recognize they were already friends.

"I'll keep this, I promise." she placed the necklace around his neck and hugged him.

"I'll miss you, Van" she said crying.

Van said nothing only patted her head.

And like that was the last time they saw each other for some years.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas to all! and Happy New Year! =D<strong>

I must thank dinkcharlie for the review. So, thank you!

And thanks to all that readed and the ones that are following my fic now!

I'm glad that you guys liked it!

I hope that you like this chapter too.

**Until next time! .**


End file.
